


Dive!!: Second Try

by umbreonblue



Category: Dive!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cooling Off, Dinner, Diving, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Kiss on Cheek, Second Chances, Staring, Water, if it's a bit OOC sorry, offer, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Ryou dives with Tsuji in the pool to cool off one day. Tsuji then makes an offer. *a request/collab from/w/ a friend*





	Dive!!: Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> sorry...but you'll only get a one-shot out of me!

It was a normal day for Ryou Ohiro. A day of school, basketball practice, and more basketball practice.

However, the weather quickly took a turn this day. A heat wave hit.

Panting and sweating, Ryou was currently practising by himself. He could feel the heat on the pavement through his sneakers and sweat on his brow as he shot a two-pointer, only for the shot to miss.

Ryou pants as he gets himself into some shade before slumping against a wall, slowly sliding himself down.

That was when Tsuji Toshihiko saw him. As the acquaintance that he is, he approaches Ryou, asking, "You OK?"

Ryou wipes the sweat off his brow before answering his friend, "Yeah…" then he asks, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the MDC for a joint practice… only to hear that practice was cancelled today since there's a meeting, but even so, I want to cool off…" Tsuji admits as he waves his hands over his own face, trying to cool off.

A faint light appeared in Ryou's eyes at the thought of cooling off but…

"Can I…go with you?" Ryou mutters, which Tsuji does hear.

Tsuji smiles, "Well…sure. I don't have anything else to do today~."

Ryou hauls himself up, getting his bag, and walking to the MDC alongside Tsuji.

* * *

When they arrived, they changed into their swimming briefs and headed to the pool.

Sacchin was the first to see them, "Ah! You're here?! Why?"

"I just wanted to cool off…is all," Ryou slightly blushes as he explains himself. Tsuji smiles as he starts his stretches.

Reiji was cautiously watching from afar while Tomoki was a bit excited, a slight sparkle in his eyes. Youichi could only look from Tomoki's expression to Ryou and back again, a slight glare of protectiveness in his eyes.

As for Yamada…

He was, in all his red swim briefs glory, looking at Tsuji. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm going to face off against Fujitani?!"

Tsuji, finished with his stretches, just laughs, "I only came here to cool off… but," his eyes narrowed sharply, "Even I could beat you, couldn't I~?"

"Why you…" Yamada glares, "Why don't you show me you can beat me then?"

"Oh… with pleasure," Tsuji angrily smiles.

* * *

After stretching and warming up, everyone watches as the two go up the ladders, up to the highest point.

Tsuji goes first, his movements making for a good dive. After getting to the stairs, Ryou decides to help him up, to which he smiles gratefully.

Then, it was Yamada's turn…which of course, he did flashily.

When he hit the water, he comes up for air, laughing, "Ha ha ha!"

Only to find that they're ignoring him…both Tsuji and Youichi, I mean. When he pulled himself out of the pool, he could only sulk…for about a minute before raising his spirits again.

Next on the diving board was Ryou and Reiji.

When it was Ryou's turn to dive, he hesitates a bit. Then, he looks at Tsuji giving him a look saying, 'you can do this', before nodding.

Ryou nods backs and takes the plunge. His technique is a bit rusty but good. Very good in fact.

After Reiji's turn, Tomoki came up.

Youichi watches Tomoki's dive like a hawk, not able to keep his eyes off of him.

Then, it was Youichi's turn, and at that point, Tomoki could only watch in fascination, never taking his eyes off the one who inspired him.

After that… it was like a diving free-for-all as everyone wanted to cool off.

This time, everyone was busy enjoying themselves, diving to their hearts' content,…or until the pool was about to close.

* * *

In the cool-down pool, Ryou sat soaking next to Reiji, Tomoki, Tsuji, and Youichi. Sacchin and Yamada had already gone home at this time.

"Nice diving today," Tomoki compliments.

"Th-thanks…" Ryou says, their relationship still a bit awkward after what happened.

"Well…we'd better get home," Reiji says, trying to remedy the situation as Tomoki follows him out.

"Tomo!" Youichi suddenly shouts.

"Hm?" Tomoki turns around and tilts his head to the side.

"Do you…want to go out to eat with me?" he asks.

Tomoki's eyes brightened, "Sure! I'll wait for you at the entrance then!" before going off to the lockers with Reiji.

Youichi nods before he turns to Ryou.

Gulping, Ryou doesn't back down, even as Youichi glares at him, "You better not hurt Tomo like that again," he says.

Ryou nods, knowing what he's talking about, "I won't."

With that confirmation, Youichi gets off and goes to the lockers.

Tsuji and Ryou were the only ones left. Tsuji asks in surprise, "What was that about? Are those two dating?"

Ryou shrugs, "Probably."

* * *

After a while, they both got out. In the locker room, as Ryou wiped himself off with a towel, Tsuji tapped on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Good dive…I could tell it was rusty, but it was good," Tsuji says.

Ryou blinks at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Tsuji says, a bit of a sparkle in his eyes, then he asks a very serious question, "Why did you quit?"

Ryou blinks in surprise for a second before sighing, "I…want to be the best. I don't like losing or giving up but… Youichi is better than me, Tomo is better than me, and even Reiji…! I… just can't take it if I lose..."

Tsuji nods before saying, "And basketball is…"

"Only a bit better than diving," Ryou admits.

"But only a bit…" Tsuji thinks before he replies, "I could help you, you know~. I know a good coach. He's my cousin."

"What're you-"

"Do you love diving? Do you want to dive again?" Tsuji suddenly asks, a very serious expression on his face.

"I…I don't know," Ryou ultimately admits.

Sighing, Tsuji says, "Well…I'll let you think about it. The offer still stands."

* * *

After changing, Ryou and Tsuji see Yamada talking dramatically while Youichi ignores him, pulling a nervous Tomoki along with him.

Tsuji and Ryou exchange numbers and went their separate ways.

Until…

 _*ring ring*_ "Hello?"

"Hey…about that offer… I'll take it."

"Good…we start tomorrow. Don't be late~."

 _The call hangs up_.

* * *

Omake:

At a restaurant…

Youichi and Tomoki are having a meal…then Tomoki asks, "Why did you ignore Yamada-san?"

"Because… according to today's horoscope, I should avoid any and all Vertigos," Youichi explains while thinking, 'And that I should take a chance at love…but there's no way I'm telling him that!'

Tomoki nods in understanding before asking another question, "Do you think Ryou will come back to diving?"

At this question, Youichi put down his fork, "That's his own decision, not ours. He'll come back if he wants to."

Tomoki nods once again, "Oh," before going back to his meal.

After paying for their meal (Youichi insisted on it being his treat), Youichi walks Tomoki home.

"Thanks for today, Youichi-kun," Tomoki smiles before he abruptly kisses Youichi on the cheek, then runs into the house, the door shutting behind him.

Youichi could only stand there in a daze, putting a hand on his cheek and blushing. He runs home afterwards though…before laying on his bed, happy.

Meanwhile, Tomoki was blushing heavily in his bed, 'I can't believe I did that!'

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos. the omake is for me. It just wrote itself.


End file.
